Boyfriends Past
by TheRedHat
Summary: A one-shot fic about Clara's past boyfriends. It's very short but it's cute and it was fun to write! Please enjoy!


**This is a one-shot little fan fic about Clara. It was a request from someone on Tumblr and I thought I'd put it up here too. I hope you enjoy it, and if you enjoy this and haven't read The Tiny Timelord, you should go read that (it's mine too btw). Thanks all and enjoy!**

Clara steps out of the TARDIS in front of the Maitland's house, followed by The Doctor. She's glad to see the familiar streets even though travelling with The Doctor is wonderful. She checks her watch, just after 3:30pm.

"Angie and Artie will be home any minute," Clara says to herself. "You want to stick around and say hello?" she says to The Doctor.

"Why not? I haven't seen those two since well…anyway got you all home safe didn't I?!" The Doctor replies, shutting the TARDIS door. Just as he does, Angie comes running down the street, her bag slamming against her back. She hugs Clara tight and gives The Doctor a wave, before focusing her attention on Clara.

"You'll never believe it Clara! I've got a boyfriend. He's so nice. His name is Andrew, and he's really tall and very handsome. We're going on a movie date later. Can you help me pick something to wear? And give me some advice. PLEASE! Dad is bloody useless with this sort of stuff and Artie, well, he's my little brother isn't he?" Angie says, her words streaming out so quickly that it takes Clara a few moments to process it all.

"Course I will Angie. Tell me all about it. Where's Artie?" Clara asks, looking up the street.

"He's coming. Tell me about your first boyfriend. What was he like? How old were you? Remember Luke, that guy you were dating last year. He was gorgeous. How come you guys broke up?" Angie says, not giving The Doctor even the slightest bit of attention.

"Humans. You're so wrapped up in your relationships and your boyfriends and girlfriends and best friends," The Doctor mumbles. Angie ignores it but Clara turns to him, a smirk on her face.

"You jealous Doctor?" Clara says with a giggle.

"Course I'm not jealous. Only thing to be jealous of is when somebody has Jammy Dodgers and that person is not me," he replies.

"Okay then. My first boyfriend, god, I was about 13 and his name was Riley. He was from Scotland originally and had a great accent. Made me laugh. He was pretty cute but he was 13 too so he was still kind of young boy cute, not handsome like Luke. And you know I broke up with Luke because he was an idiot. Remember when he said that the Earth probably was really flat and we were just being tricked by aliens? Or when he said that he thought the Queen was probably really a man in drag because he saw a movie where a man dressed up in a woman's clothes and he thought it looked like the Queen? Or when he asked if eggs were diary because his mum's new partner was allergic to dairy products?" Clara replies.

"Yeah but he was still pretty," Angie says.

"A pretty big idiot," Clara replies, and the two burst out laughing.

"You know who was an idiot! That Mickey Smith. Blimey, that boy. And so caught up in Rose, he was. Good 'ol Mickey," The Doctor laughs, and Clara gives him a quick glance.

"What are you doing?" Clara asks him.

"Nothing, I thought we were sharing stories?" The Doctor replies.

"I'm sharing stories with Angie, unless you want to share stories about your boyfriends? Or is all this talk about my old boyfriends upsetting you?"

"Never mind. Go on. Tell me all about them."

"Back to Riley. He was a sweetheart, but then Mum died and I was too upset to do anything and I suppose he got a bit annoyed and bored with me, so we decided to end it. At first I was really angry with him, but we were only kids and now I just think it was bad luck and bad timing," Clara tells Angie as Artie finally begins to come into view.

"How many boyfriends have you had?" Angie asks, and this time she glances up at The Doctor and winks.

"Riley, George, Aidan, Patrick…" Clara starts, counting them on her fingers.

"You dated a guy named George?!" Angie asks, giggling.

"He was rich," Clara replies, "and his older brother was really handsome. Like something out of a story. I swear to God, you have never seen a more handsome man."

"Alright, keep going."

"So..4, then there was Tom, Matthew, Eli, another Will, then James, Harry, Oliver, Jack and finally Luke. So what's that? 13?"

"13's an unlucky number! You need to get another boyfriend!" Angie teases, and Artie rolls his eyes at the two of them.

"I come home and all you two can talk about is boys! You know what Angie talked my ear off about on the bus?! BOYS!" Artie complains, walking past them into the house.

"Tell me about it," The Doctor mutters, watching Clara.

"Come on let's head inside. I can make you two some afternoon tea and we can talk more about this boyfriend of yours," Clara says. "I'll see you later Doctor."

"If you don't mind I'd like to stay for some tea, and Jammy Dodgers if you have 'em," The Doctor says, following the girls inside.

"You never stay for tea. What do you want?" Clara says.

"He wants to hear all about your boyfriends!" Angie says with a big grin plastered on her face. "He's jealous!"

"Am not!" The Doctor replies.

"You so are, Clever Boy. But you can come inside and have some tea anyway," Clara tells him.

"So did you ever date George's handsome brother?" Angie asks, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Yeah. That was James."

"Why'd you break up?"

"I honestly have forgotten. But we were together a while. A year and a bit."

"So you like anyone now Clara?!" Angie asks.

"There is someone. He's handsome, and clever, and protective. And very funny."

"Who is he?" The Doctor asks. And Angie laughs, putting the rest of her sandwich down on the plate and wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I knew it! You are jealous!" Clara says, pointing a finger at him.

"I'm curious," The Doctor says, adjusting his bow tie.

"Anyway, I was thinking about asking this guy out on a date. What do you think Angie?" Clara asks, trying not to laugh when she looks at Angie.

"I don't know. What if The Doctor can't handle it?" Angie replies.

"Clara can date whoever she wants! I don't care. She's not my property!" The Doctor yells, getting up and storming out. Clara and Angie catch each other's eyes and laugh.

"I'll be back. I better go talk to him before he gets in that blue box of his and does something silly," Clara says.

"Doctor," Clara calls, running out into the front garden. She grabs her key and opens the door to see him pacing about.

"I'm sorry. I just…"

"You're just jealous?" Clara asks.

"Fine okay I'm jealous!" The Doctor says, taking a step towards her. "I don't want you to have another boyfriend. Unless it was me of course. Not saying that you would want to…I just…"

"Who did you think I was talking about Clever Boy?" Clara says, closing the gap between them.

"You mean?"

"You, yeah," Clara says, kissing him. She pulls away and with a smile says "And I told you it's a snog box!"


End file.
